Brasas de Inverno
by Ju Hayes
Summary: Panem já não era mais a mesma, assim como Katniss e Peeta. O tempo passa, as cicatrizes permanecem, mas sempre se tem pelo quê lutar; inclusive pelo oxigênio durante beijos tropicais.


**Título:** Brasas de Inverno.

**Autora:** Ju Hayes.

**Censura:** M — 16 anos.

**Shipper:** Katniss & Peeta.

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Hunger Games pertence a SC. A mim, apenas o melodrama antes de rolar a pegação.

**Sinopse:** Panem já não era mais a mesma, assim como Katniss e Peeta. O tempo passa, as cicatrizes permanecem, mas sempre se tem pelo quê lutar; inclusive pelo oxigênio durante beijos tropicais.

**N/A:** Pois é, eu já tinha postado essa o/s aqui também, mas o FF me ama muito, então ele sumiu com ela. Enfim, eu espero que esteja do agrado de quem parar para ler, porque é meio que o meu xodó essa história, já que foi a minha primeira sobre HG. Eu não sei vocês, mas eu imaginei a coisa toda entre eles muito pura e intensa, depois de tudo o que eles passaram. Espero que tenha conseguido passar isso para vocês. :)

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

_Narrado por Katniss Everdeen._

Tique taque.

Tique taque.

Não consigo dormir.

Não que isso seja algo raro.

Assisto o ressonar trôpego que ele produz e que faz leves ondulações em seu corpo, deixando-o inquieto. Provavelmente são poucas as pessoas que notariam isso. Mais especificamente, apenas aquelas que também têm algo a temer após fecharem os olhos. Gale. Annie. Eu.

Lembro-me bem de quando perguntei a Peeta como é que eu poderia não notar que seus sonhos o estavam atormentando, e ele me deu uma resposta qualquer que, como sempre, isolava-me da culpa. Mas hoje eu sei o motivo pelo qual eu não me dava conta de seus pesadelos, porque é impossível não notá-los. Peeta não grita, seu corpo não se debate, mas, como seus braços me rodeiam firmemente, sinto-o tremulando. Sinto-o encharcado de um suor febril, exatamente como quando ele estava à beira da morte na arena na primeira vez em que fomos presos nela.

Eu nunca notei seus sonhos perturbados porque eu me importava apenas comigo mesma.

Hoje eu sei que, todas as vezes que tentei salvá-lo durante os Jogos Vorazes e o Massacre Quaternário, eram apenas por mim mesma, para não ter que conviver com a culpa ou com alguém apontando para mim e trazendo tudo à tona sem piedade e gritando que eu nunca seria perdoada.

E agora eu só sei isso tudo porque eu o amo. Amo-o como ele sempre mereceu ser amado e como eu jamais pensei que sentiria por alguém.

Quando estou sozinha, a dor de lembrar que quase o perdi por negligência minha me quebra. Eu poderia ter vivido tanto com ele, mas eu preferi fingir e não me permitir sentir, e hoje me sinto tão arrependida que o fito quase todos os dias com um silencioso pedido de desculpas no olhar, mas ele apenas dá de ombros e me aperta em seus braços.

O velho Peeta dentro do novo Peeta.

Pode parecer estranho para muitos, mas o tanto que eu sinto saudade do Peeta puro e cheio de amor incondicional — e até de sua pequena carga de bagagem emocional —, é o tanto que eu amo o Peeta que superou as torturas e todas as falsas e aterrorizadoras lembranças que lhe foram impostas. Isso se não for ainda mais, embora — esporadicamente — ele me olhe com uma camada de desprezo pintando seus olhos azuis. Sempre que isso acontece, eu o deixo alguns instantes sozinho para ele se recuperar. Então ele me procura, deposita um beijo em meus lábios, sussurra algo em latim que ele aprendeu com alguém — que eu nunca perguntei quem era — e me dá um beijo suave na testa. Eu só consigo sorrir, algo que havia se tornado ainda mais raro após os últimos dois anos.

Ele foi capaz de se apaixonar por mim duas vezes.

Acaricio seu braço, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo, enquanto encosto meu corpo ainda mais ao seu.

— Peeta — chamo baixinho ao tentar localizar na luz tênue da lua que atravessa a janela com delicados feixes seu rosto contorcido. — Peeta — repito e aproximo minha face da sua. Fecho meu olhos e pressiono brandamente meus lábios em seu nariz. — Volte para mim — peço e mantenho meus olhos cerrados, assim como não paro de deslizar minha mão por seu braço trêmulo.

Ouço, pouco a pouco, sua respiração diminuindo o ritmo, seu corpo tornando-se mais leve, até que ele para por completo de tremer e então eu sei que está acordado. Não abro os olhos, mas escuto com perfeição quando ele murmura:

— Obrigado. — Sua voz sai doce, embora ela pareça tremida.

E eu o entendo perfeitamente.

Por algum motivo, sei que ele está tentando ajustar meu rosto à soturna claridade do quarto, então sorrio, sabendo que ele irá ver. Ainda é estranho o quanto Peeta tem arrancado sorrisos de mim quando estamos a sós, mas eu sei que isso é algo fácil a que se adaptar.

— Quer conversar sobre isso? — questiono, dando liberdade para ele se abrir comigo se assim for necessário.

Aprendi que com Peeta não funciona ir fazendo perguntas atrás de perguntas para ele falar comigo. Quando ele sente vontade de desabafar, apenas uma pergunta assim mostra que eu realmente quero ouvi-lo e que eu realmente me importo com o que se passa com ele.

— Você é linda, Katniss — ele diz, surpreendendo-me. A última vez que Peeta falou algo relacionado com beleza foi para me chamar de feia. Pelo menos, aquela época, ele já havia desistido da ideia de eu ser uma bestante. Isso mantém meu sorriso preso a minha face.

Eu não ligo para estar bonita ou não, ao contrário da minha equipe de preparação que insiste em me visitar uma vez ao mês, mas então descubro que devo uma a eles. As sensações que as palavras de Peeta causam em mim parecem excessivamente fúteis aos olhos da antiga Katniss, mas não aos olhos da de agora. Na visão da Katniss atual, ser bonita para Peeta é tão satisfatório quanto um dia inteiro de caçadas.

— Você também tem a sua beleza — digo sem querer admitir o quanto sua afirmação é recíproca.

Isso também não era algo ao qual eu dava atenção, mas depois de tudo o que passamos, eu realmente acredito no que disse. Não saberia diferenciar, contudo, se eu me referia ao seu jeito ou a seu rosto. Mas eu sei que isso não importa para ele no instante em que ele pede:

— Abra os olhos.

Faço o que ele me pediu, sem coragem de negar, mas receosa de encará-lo depois do que havia sido dito. A vergonha desponta em algum ponto de mim, e é então que descubro que a Katniss de antes do Dia da Colheita ainda mora em mim. Pelo menos uma parte dela, uma ínfima característica.

Quando termino o que ele me pediu, ele pega a minha mão e a tira de seu braço, colocando-a em sua face. Deixo as pontas dos meus dedos passearem pela cicatriz na sua bochecha e que vai até a sobrancelha, tão suavemente que tenho tempo de entender o que ele me pergunta.

— Eu também tenho as minhas — respondo de forma simples. — Então você deve saber a minha resposta.

— Elas fazem parte de quem você é — ele aponta, e eu sei o que fica implícito em sua frase.

_"Você continua linda para mim."_

— As suas também fazem parte de você — digo.

Ele sorri aquele sorriso gentil do garoto do pão, e inclina seu rosto contra a minha mão, como se pedisse para eu nunca deixá-lo.

Como se eu pudesse fazer isso agora que sei o que sinto.

Deslizo minha mão para o seu pescoço. Quero sua face livre para poder fazer o que desejo. Como já estamos muito perto um do outro, preciso apenas quebrar uma distância de pouco mais de cinco centímetros para alcançar sua boca. Pressiono meus lábios contra os seus, sentindo o gosto salgado que os pesadelos deixaram em seu corpo. Mas isso não importa. Tudo o que importa naquele instante é que Peeta percorre minhas costas com sua mão livre e me puxa ainda mais para si — se é que isso é possível — e deixa sua língua se encontrar com a minha da forma calma como só ele consegue fazer.

Os beijos de Peeta são diferentes dos de Gale. Ele é furioso, Peeta é delicado. Percorro a mão por seus cabelos loiros embaraçados pelo sono a fim de não pensar mais naquilo. Eu estou com ele agora, e Gale não deve mais fazer parte da minha vida _dessa _forma.

Esqueço-me de qualquer conflito interno quando Peeta arrasta suas mãos para a parte mais inferior do meu corpo, percorrendo meu quadril e parando na minha coxa. Isso é mais do que um dia já alcançamos, e perco o que resta do meu fôlego no instante em que ele aperta a minha carne.

— Peeta — suspiro quando ele afasta sua boca da minha e a comprime contra o meu pescoço.

Seus lábios são quentes e úmidos ali, o que faz com que um arrepio estranho atravesse as minhas costas. Eu nunca senti nada parecido, nem mesmo durante a ânsia que tomou meu corpo na praia durante o Massacre Quaternário. Aquilo era diferente, deixava-me com uma sensação de gula. Eu precisava de mais.

Ultrapassando todas as silenciosas barreiras impostas durante todos os meses de fingimentos, adentro minha mão na camiseta cinza de Peeta e traço pequenos desenhos abstratos ali com as pontas de meus dedos enquanto ele brinca com seus lábios no meu pescoço e no meu maxilar. Quando a cobiça por mais alcança um nível insuportável, eu deixo minhas unhas quase inexistentes arranharem as costas de Peeta. Eu estou silenciosa, apesar de tudo, então posso ouvir claramente o ruído que saiu dele.

Um gemido.

Eu já havia ouvido Peeta gemer antes. De dor e, principalmente, de frustração. Mas aquele som era diferente dos tantos outros que ele já havia produzido. Era algo como... _excitação_. Aquela informação me agita, mas não de uma forma ruim. De forma tentadora. Peeta _está _excitado. Por mim. Para mim.

E eu não iria fugir daquilo.

Agarro seus cabelos outra vez e faço com que sua cabeça fique na mesma altura que a minha, até poder olhar em seus olhos azuis topázio. Depois de tanto tempo, sabíamos nos comunicar bem mesmo sem palavras. E ele sabe o que eu estou perguntando a ele.

_"Tem certeza?"_

Sua resposta é muito clara para mim. Ele ataca a minha boca com a sua, nossos dentes batendo antes de um encaixe preciso e incandescente. Não era como os beijos que eu já havia ganhado, nem mesmo com os que eu já havia roubado. Aquele ali era um novo Peeta, um Peeta tomado por desejos que nós — porque eu jamais poderia me excluir dessa — tentamos por tanto tempo frear. Mas agora não havia motivos para parar.

Eu não saberia dizer como exatamente aconteceu, mas quando eu posso respirar um pouco no momento em que Peeta volta a mordiscar o meu pescoço, eu noto que ele está quase que completamente por cima de mim. Aquilo não é estranho como eu pensei que fosse. Em outras épocas, eu me sentiria dominada ao ter alguém me prendendo contra algo como agora, iria me sentir como uma caça abatida e sem escapatória. Contudo, eu confio em Peeta. Confio tanto que _gosto _da situação.

Arranho suas costas outra vez, mostrando que estou bem com o domínio que ele tem sobre mim. Ganho mais um gemido seu em troca, e não posso evitar quando o mesmo som que ele emitiu sai pelos meus lábios também. Ao contrário do que pensei, a vergonha não me toma. Não há lugar para constrangimento ali. Não há lugar para mais nada além de seu corpo quente colado ao meu.

De forma quase inconsciente, agarro a barra de sua camiseta e a puxo alguns centímetros para cima, ilustrando o que eu quero. Peeta se senta sobre sua perna e tira ele mesmo sua blusa. Fito seu abdômen nu, constatando que todo aquele treinamento teve um efeito... _interessante _sobre o seu corpo. Ele está mais forte, com músculos mais definidos. Com a escuridão da noite e apenas a luz da lua se projetando pela janela, é difícil dizer o quanto de pelos Peeta tem ali. Sento também, sem tirar os olhos de seu tórax, e deixo minhas mãos terem vida própria. Ele estremece sob o meu toque, e eu sinto através dos meus dedos tudo o que não posso ver. Desvio, por fim, meu olhar para os seus olhos, tentando entender o que está ali.

Não há um traço sequer de desprezo ou de repulsa. Apenas algo que eu não sei identificar, porque nunca vi em ninguém. Mas eu posso apostar que é... _desejo_. Então tenho a certeza de que seu olhar deve ser o mesmo que o meu.

Peeta se aproxima um pouco mais de mim e toca a minha blusa, brincando com a barra dela. Entendo o que ele quer e levanto os braços. Ele desliza minha camiseta pelos meus membros, o tecido fino fazendo cócegas na minha pele. Suspiro quando noto o sutiã sem graça que estou usando. É apenas algo branco de algodão. Por um instante, sinto inveja das garotas mimadas que cresceram na Capital e tiveram acesso a coisas mais... _bonitas_, mas ao notar o olhar de Peeta sobre o meu peito, entendo que ele não se importa com isso.

Assisto quando ele se ajeita a minha frente e, surpresa, permito que ele me puxe para si, até estar em seu colo. Sei que rocei sem intenção _aquela _parte dele quando outro gemido escapa por seus lábios, dessa vez mais longo. Isso me agrada imensamente, e não consigo não sorrir. Ele morde seu lábio inferior — algo que nunca o vi fazendo —, parecendo constrangido. Deixo meus lábios caírem sobre os seus, mostrando que aquilo me deleita, e ele parece relaxar outra vez.

Nosso beijo é calmo, mas começamos um embate agressivo e abrasador quando resolvo aprofundar o beijo ao sentir novamente suas mãos apertando as minhas coxas. Então, sinto que aquilo não é mais suficiente para ele quando suas mãos sobem pelas minhas costas até achar o fecho do meu sutiã. Peeta se atrapalha com ele, mostrando o quanto é inexperiente. Deixo uma risada baixa sair pela minha garganta e tiro eu mesma a peça de roupa.

— Eu já estava quase o rasgando — ele diz e eu continuo rindo, mas ele não parece se importar.

Dou-me conta da minha nudez a sua frente quando noto o porquê dele não se importar com o fato de eu estar rindo dele. Peeta está concentrado em olhar para os meus seios nus, o que me faz ter vontade de cruzar os braços para tapá-los. Todavia, ao invés de fazer isso eu pego uma de suas mãos e a coloco em cima do meu seio esquerdo. Ele a ajeita em forma de concha e deixa seu polegar fazer pequenos círculos na parte lateral dele, como se estivesse testando o que é possível ou não.

É a minha vez de morder o lábio assim que seu polegar desiste da lateral do meu seio e roça meu mamilo de forma suave.

— Você gosta disso — diz ele. — Verdadeiro ou falso?

— _Verdadeiro._ — E suspiro, desistindo de qualquer tentativa que ainda pudesse existir para me conter.

É apenas Peeta. E eu estou entregue a ele como jamais estive.

Ele repete o roçar de dedos, mas dessa vez pratica o ato em ambos os lados. Eu achava que já estive perto de enlouquecer muitas vezes, mas nada como agora. Nesse momento, eu estou perdendo todo o resto de sanidade que me restou. Mexo meu quadril de forma quase ponderada contra o de Peeta até encontrar um ritmo lento que parece o deixar tão extasiado quanto eu estou. Ele volta para o meu pescoço e finalmente entendo que ele deve ter achado sua parte preferida do meu corpo. Sinto pela primeira vez sua língua na pontinha da minha orelha, fazendo uma trilha quente pelo meu maxilar.

Peeta começa a brincar com o cós da minha calça de pijama, ameaçando tirá-la, mas parecendo receoso. Sinto vontade de gritar: _"Faça!"_, mas me limito a levantar um pouco e tirar eu mesma as últimas peças de roupa que o impedem de me ver completamente nua. Ele volta a acariciar as minhas coxas, dessa vez sem nenhum empecilho para a minha pele sentir seus dedos macios. Sinto cócegas, mas diferentemente do que é comum, não sinto vontade alguma de rir. Suspiro quando seus dedos fazem uma trajetória uniforme de circular as minhas coxas e, quando ele alcança a parte interna dela, um novo arrepio percorre as minhas costas. Acho que Peeta percebe e entende exatamente o que deveria entender: _continue_. Ele alcança uma parte íntima demais e que, ao primeiro toque, eu reteso. É... _estranho _ter alguém me tocando ali.

Ele puxa o ar com força pela boca e diz:

— Ainda podemos parar.

Mas eu não quero parar.

— Continue — refaço o pedido, dessa vez fazendo-me ouvir.

Volto a sentir seus dedos em mim, calmos, embora seu olhar esteja feroz. Peeta me toca com suavidade, mas então acelera um pouquinho seu ritmo, o que me faz pensar que ele está tentando testar as minhas reações. Quando ele toca um ponto em particular de forma impetuosa, outro gemido escapa de mim. Não há mais como me conter, então apenas o beijo mais uma vez. Há tantas coisas refletidas naquele beijo que eu mesma me sinto confusa, mas sei que Peeta entende.

Ele sempre entende.

Acho que fico tão anestesiada com o toque de sua língua na minha e com seus dedos ágeis que não noto quando acontece, mas a próxima coisa que sei é que Peeta está outra vez em cima de mim. Nu. Evito olhar, porque, embora a nudez alheia não me incomode mais, sinto-me estranhamente nervosa com esse fato novo. Contudo, eu ainda posso senti-lo contra a minha coxa.

Decidida a devolver um pouco do que ele está me fazendo sentir, empurro-o para longe e volto a ficar por cima dele. Peeta sorri para mim, e seu sorriso parece tão puro e inocente que é impossível não retribuir. Passo minhas mãos por seu peito e o arranho de leve, já tendo aprendido que aquilo o agradava. Ele se ergue, sentando, comigo ainda em seu colo e rodeia a minha cintura com seus braços.

Há um entendimento mútuo do que está por vir, um pedido, um desejo. Levanto um pouco o meu quadril, meus braços circundando o pescoço de Peeta para ter algum apoio, e ele me ajuda a fazer o que pretendo. Pouco a pouco o sinto ganhando espaço dentro de mim, uma nova forma de ficarmos unidos. Há uma ardência no ponto em que estamos nos conectando, uma dor leve, mas que, depois de tudo o que já passei, é fácil de ignorar.

A sensação é inigualável e sei que Peeta está sentindo o mesmo que eu naquele instante. É fácil encontrar um novo ritmo para aquela nova situação. Em pouco tempo, o rosto de Peeta fica afogueado, o suor brota de sua pele, assim como brota da minha. O constante galopeio já não é mais suficiente, e sinto a necessidade de aumentar o ritmo. Uma nova ânsia brota em meu peito, novamente aquele sentimento de mais.

_Mais_.

Eu já tive o fogo falso de Cinna queimando a minha roupa. Já tive o calor agonizante da névoa de veneno da segunda arena destroçando os meus pulmões. Já tive até mesmo um fogo verdadeiro queimando todo o meu corpo, derretendo-o até deixá-lo com a aparência enojadora de uma bestante do fogo. Mas nada se compara as brasas que me percorrem nesse instante, queimando-me em partes que eu pensei que estivessem adormecidas, produzindo um frio contraditoriamente afogueado dentro e fora do meu tórax, adormecendo minhas pernas até senti-las formigarem. A angústia que me toma é arrebatadoramente boa, alastra-se pelas minhas veias em um suplício interminável de prazer.

Olho para Peeta e vejo que seus olhos azuis atingem uma profundidade que eu nunca havia visto até esse momento, suas bochechas estão coradas, seu membros escorregadios devido ao suor que seu corpo extasiado produz. Não desvio meus olhos dos dele enquanto sinto a dormência atingir cada parte de mim e _sei _que ele sente o mesmo no instante em que suas unhas curtas arranham a carne das minhas costas, marcando-me como dele.

— Fique comigo — peço antes de selar meus lábios aos seus.

Posso ouvir apenas um sussurro abafado sendo emitido por ele antes de sentir todo o meu corpo contrair-se junto ao seu:

— Sempre.

E eu sei que tudo o que estou sentindo é porque é Peeta comigo neste momento, e não outro. Não existe espaço para outro, então eu sei que fiz a escolha certa. Apenas com Peeta eu posso sentir a plena felicidade que me acomete nesse instante, porque ele é o garoto do pão. O garoto que me devolveu a vida tantas e tantas vezes.

O dente-de-leão da minha primavera, as brasas do meu inverno.

_Peeta_.

.

.

O amor só é lindo quando encontramos alguém que nos transforma no melhor que podemos ser.

(Desconhecido)

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Se tu chegou até aqui, _deixe um comentário_. Sincero, portanto, podem dizer se ficou ruim. Eu estava pensando em fazer uma coletânea com contos sobre a série, momentos importantes para os dois. Devo, não devo? Até uma próxima, eu acho, rs. :)


End file.
